


Cold Days

by wolf18



Series: Talon & Damian [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Memory Loss, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: It happened after Ric Grayson was killed by William Cobb while he tried to regain his memories and escape the Court's control. He was turned into Talon and became their henchman.Finally, thanks to Batman, he managed to escape. But when he returned home, Damian cannot accept the truth ...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Talon/Damian Wayne
Series: Talon & Damian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Cold Days

Gotham in the rainy season is extremely cold. High humidity combined with drizzle always makes people cold to the bone.

People growing up in the hot land like Damian have always felt uncomfortable with Gotham these days. If he had to compare, the cold in Gotham with him was even scarier than the cold in Nanda Parbat.

The only thing that helped him overcome the shivering cold in Gotham is his pets. Damian especially liked the warm fur of Goliath or the soft stomach of Titus, which could always warm him up quickly. Sometimes, he easily fell asleep when near them.

But lately, that little comfort has disappeared. Because, every night, someone would sneak into Damian's room and drive away the pets. Then he quietly went to bed and hugged him.

Damian obviously knew this, ever since that person entered the room, he had woken up. However, he never protested and let Talon hug him night after night. After all, his family had a hard time getting Talon back from the Court. He did not want to make Grayson run away because of his discomfort.

However, one day when he fell asleep on the sofa and woke up to see Talon holding his feet, everything could not be avoided.

Talon's cold hand rubbed his ankle. Round after round. This intimacy made Damian tremble. He wanted to pull his legs back but couldn't. Talon's hand clutched his ankle as if trying to squeeze it into scrap bones.

[Wait ... wait a minute.] Talon said hastily. His husky voice was not at all like Grayson's. But also, his throat was cut off. Still being able to speak was a miracle.

Damian wanted to scream. He wanted Talon to leave him, and get out of the room. No, get as far as possible. He didn't want to see his face, he didn't want to hear his voice. He did not want him to remind him of Grayson.

[Your feet are very cold. I need to make it warm.] Talon said, trying desperately to explain his actions.

Damian cried. Or so close. Water appeared in his eyes but did not flow. Grayson also used to held his leg and tried to make it warm. He said, he did not like to let his body cold. It reminded him of the day Damian died.

And now Talon did the same. Although he did not have any memories of him.

Damian felt his tongue bitter. His heart is full off unnamed feelings. Talon is Talon. Grayson is Grayson. He cannot accept Talon since his memories are fake. He also could not stand that person when Grayson's warm, kindness was replaced by the cruelty and brutal of the Owls.

However, Talon cares ...

[Bring me to bed, it's more comfortable on it.] Damian gave up. He used his foot to kick Talon’s stomach.

[Yes, Little Prince.] Talon laughed, probably.

His room was very dark and could not see anything. He could only imagine that smile when Talon bent down to pick him up.

Talon no longer has any good qualities of Grayson. Memories were also lies that were crammed into his brain.

However, Talon cares ...

Damian accepted his fate when he put him down on the bed.

[Come up here.] He ordered, patting the spot next to him. [Two people are warmer than one.]

However, Talon cares ... Damian thinks, he should give him and Talon the chance.

Maybe one day, false memories will be replaced with the truth.

And Talon is still Talon.

However, he will also be his Grayson again.

End. 


End file.
